1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to hydrotherapy spas, tubs and pools. More particularly, this invention relates to hydrotherapy spa jet systems adapted to be easily and quickly installed in a tub or pool.
2. State of the Art
Hot tubs and spas are generally relatively deep tubs formed by rotational molding, blow-molding or vacuum-forming. The tubs are provided with a number of fixtures including water jet assemblies. The appeal of hot tubs and spas is primarily due to the hydrotherapy provided by pressurized water jet assemblies recessed into the tub wall which provide a massaging action.
In particular, each hydrotherapy jet assembly is connected via flexible conduits to water and air manifolds which supply pressurized water and air to each jet assembly of the spa tub. The pressurized water flows through a hydrotherapy jet assembly having an expanded throat, i.e., a venturi. As the water flows through the expanded throat, the water at the center of the throat moves more rapidly than the water along the sides of the nozzle. As a result, a low pressure area is created at the center of the throat. Air is drawn from an inlet into the low pressure area and mixes with the water. The mixture of pressurized water and air thereby provide an aerated therapeutic jet of water.
Hydrotherapy jet fixtures are generally installed in a hole in the tub wall, with the fixture outlet directed into the interior of the tub. The rear of the fixture includes an air inlet and a water inlet connected to plumbing which separately provides air and water supplies. The connections of the jet fixture to the plumbing is typically a serpentine collection of flexible conduits which each must be coupled between a manifold and the respective jet fixtures at the time of spa plumbing installation. The current method of installation is undesirable for several reasons. First, all connections between plumbing fixtures (air manifold, water manifold, and spa jet fixtures) are made at the time of installation. This requires a large number of connections to be made at the installation site in typically cramped working conditions. Moreover, it may be difficult to reach and accomplish the connection due to the location of a particular jet fixture. Second, each plumbing connection (at manifold side and water and air inlets) must be glued or clamped in position by a skilled worker. If the connection is glued, several steps must be performed: opening the glue container, using an applicator to remove glue from the container, applying the glue to the outside of an end of a conduit, closing the glue container, inserting the end of the conduit into a respective slip fitting in a plumbing fixture, and holding the conduit relative to the plumbing fixture until the glue sets to secure the connection. This process must be repeated for each glued connection and can be time consuming and exhausting, particularly at hard-to-reach connections. Also, gluing requires good ventilation and a respirator should be used to avoid inhaling the glue fumes. If the connection is clamped, special tools are required and it may be difficult to utilize the tools for tightening the clamp about the conduit in the space available. Third, with respect to both gluing and clamping, the conduit and plumbing fixture are rotatably fixed after coupling. Therefore, if it is afterward desirable to direct the conduit at a different angle from the plumbing fixture, e.g., due to apparent stress being provided to the conduit, it is not possible to redirect the conduit to remove the stress without disassembling the connection and adding additional plumbing fittings, e.g., 45.degree. or 90.degree. elbows, or a combination thereof, to direct the conduit toward the desired location.